


Бисквитный торт

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Джек Би Нимбл даёт классу задание, связанное со сказкой Джинджер «Гензель и Гретель». Партнёр Бредхаус по домашней работе — Дарлинг. Посмотрим, что из этого может выйти.





	Бисквитный торт

Ученики сидели на уроке литературы, который был последним в их расписании на сегодня. Этот день оказался на удивление тяжёлым, поэтому весь класс давно уже мечтал об окончании занятий.

Дарлинг, которая рисовала на полях своей тетради свирепых драконов, сидела явно будто не на уроке, а в месте, имеющем название «раздумья-юной-девы». Поэтому не удивительно, что она пропускала мимо ушей всё, что говорил учитель. Да что там болтовня учителя, она пропускала даже то, что Мэдди тайком под партой пыталась незаметно для всех заварить чай. И то, как Рейвен ворчала из-за этого на свою подругу, и то, как Кьюпид краснела, сидя вместе с Декстером, и даже то, как внимала каждому слову учителя её соседка по парте — Джинджер Бредхаус.

К слову, юная Джинджер действительно очень внимательно слушала. И это не удивительно, ведь Джек Би Нимбл обсуждал как раз её сказку.

— Что же, теперь перейдём к вашему заданию на дом, — облокотившись на свой стол, уверенно произнёс Джек.

Некоторые из учеников облегчённо вздохнули, так как это означало, что урок подходил к концу. А некоторые же нахмурились, мысленно умоляя учителя о том, чтобы он не задавал задание большого объёма.

— Мы сегодня говорили об истории, приукрашенной сластями, — Би Нимбл перевёл взгляд на Бредхаус, — так что я хотел бы вас попросить попробовать приготовить выпечку любого вида.

Нахмурившись, Эппл подняла руку вверх, чтобы задать вопрос учителю.

— Но это же урок литературы, — возразила она.

— А тема сегодняшнего урока? — вопросительно приподнял бровь Джек. — Про неё вы забыли? Я хочу, чтобы вы почувствовали себя Ведьмой из обсуждаемого нами рассказа. Кстати, работать будете в парах.

— По выбору? — уточнила Вайт.

— Нет, в паре с вашим соседом по парте, — договорил Джек Би Нимбл, после чего раздался желанный для многих учеников звонок, оповещающий об окончание урока.

Молодые люди встали с мест, собираясь выходить из класса, попутно обсуждая задание.

— Вот Дарлинг повезло, — проходя мимо Чарминг, заметил Хантер.

Услышав своё имя, девушка приподняла голову, вопросительно смотря на парня.

— Твой партнёр — Джинджер. Хорошую оценку получите, даже не сомневаюсь, — похлопав растерявшуюся девушку по плечу, Ханстмэн удалился из класса.

Дарлинг проводила его взглядом, а потом повернулась к своей соседке по парте.

— Что он имеет ввиду? — спросила Чарминг подругу.

— Мы с тобой вместе работаем над домашним заданием, — взяв с парты тетрадь, встала со своего места та. — Ты что, прослушала?

Девушка растерянно посмотрела в сторону учителя. Тот был явно недоволен такой невнимательности.

 

* * *

 

Джиджер протянула Дарлинг белоснежный фартук. Они находились в комнате Бредхаус, которая частично была оборудована всей необходимой для готовки техникой.

Около стены располагалась плита, оснащённая духовкой, холодильник, хранивший в себе нужные продукты, и несколько тумб, украшенные сахарным узором. А также рядом стоял стол, будто сделанный из всевозможных видов пряностей.

Чарминг обернула вокруг талии завязку от передника, но сколько она не пыталась, заветный бант у неё не получался. Ленты непослушно выпадали из рук девушки. Джинджер же ловко проделала нужные манипуляции, чтобы защитить свой наряд от возможности быть испачканным. Наблюдая за усердными стараниями подруги, она добродушно рассмеялась.

— Не смешно, — рассердилась Дарлинг.

Она правда старалась изо всех сил. Не виновата же девушка в том, что эти несчастные две белые ленты не хотят её слушаться.

— Ладно-ладно, смешного ничего в этом нет, — согласилась Бредхаус, но всё равно продолжала смеяться.

Девушка подошла к Чарминг и завязала аккуратный бант на её спине. Та, в свою очередь, была немного смущенна и даже оскорблена, чего греха таить.

— Если ты с фартуком не справляешься, я уже даже боюсь думать о твоём навыке пекаря, — в шутку сказала Джинджер, на мгновение вызвав испепеляющий взгляд подруги.

Дарлинг посмотрела на часть пространства, которое занимала девушка, делившая комнату с Бредхаус.

— А где Пайпер? — она решила перевести тему.

— Мелоди не хотела мешать нам, — привычно произнесла девушка. Но, поняв двусмысленность сказанного, немного смутилась и добавила. — Она пошла по магазинам музыкальных инструментов вместе с Жюстин.

В комнате повисло неловкое молчание, поэтому Джинджер решила преступить непосредственно к заданию. Она подошла к тумбе и взяла лежащую на ней книгу рецептов. На обложке были две скрещённые поварёшки, нарисованные в пастельных тонах. Пролистав пару страниц и задумчиво разглядывая кондитерские изделия, девушка всё-таки остановилась на той, где был изображён бисквитный торт, который также в себя включал фрукты в виде солнечных апельсинов.

— Это то, что нам нужно, — уверенно произнесла Джинджер, показав рецепт Чарминг.

Бредхаус уверенно заправляла процессом, показывая своё мастерство. Она пыталась давать подруге поручения полегче, а сама выполняла всю самую сложную работу. Обе девушки незадачливо молчали, только Джинджер время от времени прочитывала вслух рецепт торта, написанный в книге.

— Пока бисквит выпекается, готовим цитрусовую прослойку. Для этого нам нужны спелые и сочные апельсины, — поправив очки, читала Бредхаус, — фрукты очищаем и нарезаем небольшими кусочками.

— Я могу сделать это, — поспешно сказала Дарлинг, так как чувствовала, что от неё мало помощи.

Чарминг расстраивало, что дочь ведьмы из рассказа «Гензель и Гретель» боялась нагружать её поручениями, потому что думала, что её подруга не справится.

— Хорошо, а я пока достану приготовленные коржи, — положив книгу рецептов на стол, Джинджер надела на руки перчатки, дабы не обжечься.

Когда она достала из духовки бисквитные коржи, в комнате воцарил необыкновенный запах чего-то тёплого и приятного. Немного позже запах пряности смешался со свежим цитрусовым ароматом.

Дарлинг отделяла дольки апельсина, после чего разрезала их на маленькие части. В это же время Бредхаус взбивала крем, слой которого должен позже окутать бисквитные коржи.

Вдруг Дарлинг громко цокнула, отдёргивая левую руку и роняя нож на пол. Прижав указательный палец к губам, она недовольно нахмурила брови.

— Порезалась? — послышался позади встревоженный голос подруги.

Девушка лишь кивнула, продолжая прижимать палец к своим губам.

— Ты в последнее время очень рассеяна, — заметила Джинджер, поставив на стол миску с ванильным кремом, который был уже готов. — А сегодня на уроке вовсе не слушала учителя…

Она посмотрела на Дарлинг, которая упорно прятала свои глаза от неё. Джинджер будто пыталась разглядеть что-то новое в ней для себя. Но ей удалось увидеть лишь небольшую дорожку крови, которая медленно стекала от пальца к тыльной стороне ладони её подруги.

Бредхаус быстрым шагом подошла к одной из тумб. Открыв небольшую деревянную дверцу, она достала аптечку. Выудив из белого контейнера пачку бинтов, девушка села около подруги, отматывая небольшой кусок марлевой материи.

Чарминг несколько недоверчиво протянула свой палец, хмуря брови.

— Что же я за рыцарь такой, — буркнула она. — Даже с обычным ножом совладать не в силах.

Джинджер непонимающе посмотрела на подругу, но ничего спрашивать не стала. Она обернула палец бинтом, плотно наматывая материю.

— Знаешь, — вдруг тихим голосом произнесла Бредхаус, — однажды мне помогал готовить рыцарь в белых доспехах, — девушка улыбнулась, — лица его я не видела, но он отчаянно пытался помочь мне, хотя не разбирался в кулинарии. Это было в Стране Чудес. — Джинджер завязала крепкий узел. — Не могу никак выкинуть его из головы… — Она отрезала оставшийся кусок марли.

Чарминг осмотрела повязку.

— Ты его больше никогда не встречала? — растерянно спросила она.

— А как думаешь ты? — всё таким же тихим, но при этом загадочно-весёлым тоном задала Бредхаус ответный вопрос.

Дарлинг удивлённо посмотрела на свою подругу. Та поспешно встала и убрала на место аптечку, продолжая хитро улыбаться.

— Давай закончим с тортом, — подняв с пола нож, который, кстати, так и лежал всё это время на ковре, Джинджер подмигнула подруге.

Девушки поочерёдно смазали коржи светлым ванильным кремом, а потом аккуратно разложили апельсиновую прослойку. Торт пах настолько пряно и аппетитно, что Чарминг даже втихаря попыталась стащить хоть малую часть крема. К сожалению, попытка её не увенчалась успехом, а лишь привела к удару поварёшкой со стороны Бредхаус.

Фонари на улицах, что в один миг осветили дороги, дабы не дать прохожим заблудиться, дали понять девушкам, что пора закругляться.

Джинджер убрала вкусное творение в холодильник.

— Было довольно весело готовить с тобой, — немного неловко обратилась она к Дарлинг, — снова.

Та лишь улыбнулась, подходя ближе к девушке. Обняв подругу за талию, Чарминг резко прильнула к её губам. Та не сопротивлялась, а лишь тихо и немного удивлённо ахнула.

В комнате раздался звук открывающейся двери.

— Ну даёте, — ошарашенная Мелоди буквально застыла на месте.

Дарлинг довольно ухмыльнулась, наблюдая за тем, как её партнёр по домашнему заданию смутилась.

 

* * *

 

Джек Би Нимбл расхаживал между партами, удовлетворённо рассматривая творения его учеников. У некоторых были подносы вкусного печенья разных видов, другие же предоставляли оценивающему взгляду учителя свои кексы и пироги разнообразных вкусов.

Би Нимбл подошёл к парте, на которой гордо восседал торт, покрытый ванильной глазурью. Так как он принадлежал Джинджер и Дарлинг, учитель решил первым попробовать именно их изделие.

Взяв небольшой кусок от торта, который заранее был ему заботливо предоставлен Бредхаус для пробы, он отломил ложкой для десертов часть смазанного кремом коржа. Попробовав, Джек довольно ухмыльнулся, давая тем самым всем понять, что лакомство вполне удалось и девушки заслуженно получать свои отличные оценки.

— Я же говорил, что Дарлинг повезло с партнёром, — в классе раздалось ворчание Хантера, который был явно недоволен стараниями Эшлин.

К сожалению, его девушка не очень хорошо готовила, поэтому на их парте лежал поднос с подгоревшим печеньем в виде туфель.


End file.
